Lily Potter and the Jewels of Hogwarts: year 1
by dreamwriter12
Summary: Lily is on year 1 of her 7yrs. of HWW & so is Scorpius. What happens when Lily finds 5 jewels. Each represent a house. So why is there a fifth? Lily must find out why ther is a 5 house and why its gone. Lily also has to deal with being in a love triangle.
1. Meet the Characters

Lily Potter and the Jewels of Hogwarts 01/01/2011

**CHAPTER 1 **

**I DON'T IN ANYWAY OWN HARRY POTTER. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MY STORY OF 8 CHAPTERS. THE OTHERS ARE IN PROGRESS. RIGHT NOW I AM EDITING ****CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

><p>The sun outside rose against the pink and blue sky. <em><span>THUMP THUMP<span>_

"ARRRGGGG!" Lily Potter groaned, she was the youngest out of three kids. Her two brothers, James Sirius Potter was the oldest at 15, Albus Severus Potter was the second oldest at 14, and herself Lily Luna Potter was the youngest at 12. Lily had been trying to get ready for her first year at Hogwarts. A dozen times Lily had thought "I am all packed up and ready to go!" But then… she forgot something! Now it was 10:30 and the train leaves at 11:00 sharp!

"Now where is it? Where did that stupid wand go?" Lily was searching frantically around her room for her wand. Her wand was special in the way two people gave it to her. Luna and, Lily's mum, Ginny. Lily's wand was black and had swirls like her mother's but the bottom formed into a flower design like Luna's.

"Ouch! LLLIIILLLYYY! Your stupid wand poked me in the eye!" James screamed.

"My wand! Be careful James you know how special my wand is!" Lily scolded him as reached forward for her wand, but on reflex James pulled away.

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked as she poked her head around the corner. To the kids, Ginny looked as if it was only her head because her shirt matched the color of the walls. Mint-green.

" Yes mum!" James answered.

" Good." Ginny looked Lily up and down and sighed, " Lily, put your shoes on!" Lily looked down and sighed at her frog slippers and wiggled her toes in them.

" Ha!" Lily smiled as she took back her wand and ran around the corner and straight into her dad, Harry Potter.

"Lily!" Harry smiled as he hugged his personally couldn't believe that his only daughter, Lily, was going to Hogwarts for her first year! He just wanted to hold her and keep her safe from the world.

"Come on then. We must be going!" Ginny urged everyone out the door.

"ICK!" Albus exclaimed as he pulled his foot out from a mud puddle.

"Cool! I have never seen a muddle like that before." Lily's eyes widened in amazement.

"Just get in the car Albus! Oh, and Lil, what in the world is a 'muddle'?" James rolled his eyes.

"A puddle that is made of mud!" Lily smiled brightly.

"Hey, Little Lil',-" Lily cut James off.

"Don't call me that!" Lily snarled.

" Okay…. I was just wondering what house you wanted to be in." James rolled his eyes.

" Gryffindor. And you better not call me that again!" Lily crinkled her nose the way Ginny used to when she was Lily's age.

"James your sister is right stop." Ginny turned around and told him and all she got in response was an eye roll and a sarcastic imitation of her.

"Hey, guess what I figured out!" Lily exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What? That Albus is a klutz? If so old news sis!" James joked.

"Or is it that James has a big head but no brain!" Albus sneered.

"James you remind me of Uncle George! And you Albus remind me of Uncle Ron!" Ginny smiled at her two sons.

"Anyway I figured out how to make myself puke! Wanna see?" Lily looked around wide-eyed.

"NO!" Albus and James said in unison.

"FINE. Hey, Mum, you have told James and Albus who they remind you of in your old family, I was wondering who I reminded you of?" Lily asked.

"Well, you remind me of both Uncle Charlie because of your care for wizard animals, Uncle Fred because of your sense of humor, and Aunty Hermione because you're smart. Just like her." Ginny smiled remembering her childhood. The rest of the ride was pretty mellow. Then, after a while of driving they pulled into the parking lot. They drove and drove until,

"LOOK!" Lily shouted pointing to an open parking spot.

"Oookkkaaayyy let's park here." Harry turned into a parking spot with a loud _EEEERRRR!_

"Aaaaahhhhhh! OOOFFF! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! DAD!" Lily screamed as the bounced off of the cars to the left and right of it.

"Sorry! Okay you know what… _ACCIO_" Cried Harry as he took his hands off the wheel and whipped out his wand. He ignored the surprised face of Ginny as she stared at him shaking her head, with her nose crinkled.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed in shock

"What?" Harry asked.

"You can not move the parking spot to you!" Lily commented wide-eyed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"For one thing we are in the middle of the parking lot and another… well, hold on! Let me think for a second! I know I know more about muggles than you do." Lily remarked.

"And the other issues are…" Harry waited for the answer.

Lily rolled her eyes, " The other issues are the following… one, and some of the other people in this building aren't wizards! Two, people cant drive around you, three, oh, um, lets see… OH RIGHT! You might be the one to blow our big Wizard and Witch secret!"

" Fine! But just an FYI, I am in-charge of you!" Harry reluctantly moved the car into an open space.

Lily got her things out of the bottomless trunk. She pulled out a golden colored owl, a gold cage, and a trunk with secret drawers and her initials sewn on in red colors, and a cart with a secret compartment for extra storage. Since, it was her first year, Lily had to be extra prepared.

" Okay, so all you need to do is run!" Ginny smiled.

" Thr-through t-the w-wall?" Lily quivered.

All she got in response was a shove in the right direction. Literally.

" Nnnnnooooooo! Aaaaahhhhhh!" Lily screeched, " Oof!"

" Are you through?" Lily heard a yell through the other side.

" Yea." Lily shouted back. Lily stood up shyly smiled and waved awkwardly while looking around. She must have caused a really big disturbance because half of the people on platform 9 and 3/4 were staring at her. A moment later, Albus rushed in followed by James who was followed by Harry who was followed by Ginny. Before you knew it, the entire Potter family was through the magic wall and on platform 9 and 3/4. Lily looked around in hope of seeing her cousins, the Weasleys. No such luck. yet.

" Hello." It was so loud that she almost didn't notice the voice behind her. When she turned around she couldn't have been more shocked than how she was now. even though she didn't recognize the man, he looked oh so familiar.

" Uh. Hi? I can't talk to strangers. I don't care what type of candy you bribe me with! I won't go with you! You, you, kidnapper person thingy! My dad is Harry Potter! If you think I won't call him, then you're bloody wrong! I won't talk! I won't!" Lily yelled super loudly as she stared at the bearded man and she couldn't remember who it was, but the face was SO familiar. She racked her brain for the answer, but it didn't come. At least not until her dad stepped in.

" Hello, Draco." Harry stepped in front of Lily. " Lily, this is Mr. Malfoy."

" How do you do?" Draco asked

Lily scanned him with her eyes and decided to talk, " Fine. How are you? So, I guess you aren't a kidnapper then?"

" Very good. Nice manners your daughter has Harry." Draco pulled out a blonde child from behind him. " Lily, Harry, this is my son, Scorpious. Scorpious." Draco made a hand gesture towards Harry and Lily.

" Hi. I am Lily Potter and I know who are Scorpious. Just do me a favor, don't talk to me, whistle at me, poke me, spit on me, laugh at me, OR look at me." Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

" Well, Harry I thin-" Draco was cut off by Lily shouting as if she just found out she'd won tickets to see the Twisted Sisters concert.

" Daddy, I see the cousins!" Lily ran off leaving her baggage and owl with Harry, giving Harry the impression that it wasn't just excitement to see her cousins, also relief from being able to go away from Draco and his son.

" Farewell, Draco and Scorpious." Harry walked away.

" Time to board! Go on and get on Rosie!" Hermione hustled Rose inside.

" Hello Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Rose added as she was rushed inside a compartment.

" Go on Hugo. Have fun! Go easy on the girls k?" Ron was giving his son, Hugo the best pep talk he could.

" Thanks Dad." Hugo hugged Ron and added, " Hello Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny." Hugo hugged them both and ran off in to the compartment where his sister, Rose waited patiently.

" Hello Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione." Lily hugged Ron and Hermione.

" Hello dear!" Hermione hugged Lily and then told her, " Go on! I don't want you to miss the train." Lily was ushered off to the train so she had to hug Ginny and Harry through the window. After everyone said their good-byes the train whistle blew and pulled away slowly and sped up over time.


	2. The Encounter

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2! REVIEW AS ALWAYS. :)**

**CHAPTER 2 **

" Put your robes on now, Lily and Hugo." Rose and Albus instructed them as they tossed their siblings their suitcases.

" I feel the love." Lily looked at Hugo as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

" You bet!" Hugo laughed'

" I really, really hope I get put in Gryffindor." Lily's eyes met her brother's. His eyes sparkled with hope, confusion, and something else Lily couldn't name. " I'm sorry Al. What was it like to be put into Slytherin?"

Everyone's eyes dashed toward Albus, " It did at first. Now, Lily, not so much." Albus smiled at Lily as she struggled to put her robes on.

" Oh! Can I please buy some goodies?" Lily asked as the trolley rolled by.

" Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" The cheery woman behind the cart shouted.

" Lets see…oh! Can I have a chocolate frog?" Lily pointed to one on the tippy-top of the cart. Lily handed the woman her money and started to walk away when she ran into someone. " Oh! I am, like, SO sorry!"

" It's fine! No joke. K?" When Lily looked up she couldn't help but smile.

" K. Thanks. It's Josh right?" Lily bit her lip realizing how stalker like she sounded. Lily hoped Josh didn't find it creepy she knew his name, I mean, he was a year older.

" Yea. And I think if you know mine, in turn I should know yours." Josh smiled and leaned up against the door of a car. Lily smiled and bit her lip shyly. She couldn't help herself. She loved the way his dirty-blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Lily loved the muddy-brown color of his eyes. Josh was a Hufflepuff. Like, no joke. His last name was Hufflepuff. Josh Hufflepuff. " Hello? Uh? Girl? Person? Child?" Josh waved his hand in front of Lily's face.

" Oops." Lily giggled cutely. " My name? You wanna know my name?" Josh nodded. " Uh… Lily Potter. Fist year. Wannabe Gryffindor like my dad." Lily laughed one of her awkward laughs and sighed.

" Yo! Josh! Over here!" a group of boys shouted to him. He mouthed the words _Go Away!_ All he got in response was several thumbs up.

" Lily, come here please." Josh motioned for her to follow him.

" Uh… okay?" Lily followed obediently. She felt awkward walking down the hall towards an open compartment. Why? Because she was following Josh Hufflepuff. The most gorgeous guy out of all the second years. Eyes stared at her, girls shook their heads, and people pointed. One person even wolf whistled, at that, Lily kept her eyes down and sped up her pace. They stopped on front of an empty compartment with black leather seats and a double window with black rubber lining.

" Come. Sit." Josh patted the seat next to him.

Lily laughed, " Okay, two things, one. I'm not a dog. Two, why do you want to talk to me?"

" I dunno. You're different." Josh shrugged his shoulders.

" Ya. I'm also a first year. Oh, and you're a second year." Lily folded her arms.

" Your last name is Potter right?" Josh asked scooting closer to Lily.

" Ya. Why? OMG! I knew it! You only want to know me because I am a Potter!" Lily got up and ran out of the car crying. Everyone that was watching her walk to the compartment in awe was now laughing hysterically at her. Her eyes burned as tears flowed out of her at a rapid pace. She flung open the door to the compartment in which her brothers and cousins were.

" You okay Lily?" Hugo asked as he hugged her gently.

" Yea. No. I mean, I don't know. James you were right. People want to be my friends just because I am a Potter." Lily sat down on the green leather bench and buried her face in her hands.

Rose sat next to Lily and rubbed her back. For a minute Lily stopped crying and looked up at Rose with a look of confusion on her face and asked, " Not to sound rude, but… are you my mother? Rose, only my mom rubs my back when I'm sad."

" Oh. Oops!" Rose stared a head and thought of other ways to help Lily out. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Everyone turned and looked towards the door of the compartment. Rose's face turned from thinking to anger. Josh Hufflepuff was knocking on the door. " One moment. K?" Rose stood up and left the compartment. Lily's eyes sadly followed Rose to the door. Once Rose was out in the hallway with Josh she yelled at him. At least Lily thought Rose was yelling, they couldn't hear her. James cast the muffilo spell on the compartment, so all they had was guesses and Rose's movements. They all watched Rose yell at Josh and poke him, more like stab him, with her finger. Then Rose shocked them all with her next move. She slapped him! Right across the face. Then after that she punched him and his nose started bleeding. Rose walked away and as she was entering the compartment she yelled, " Don't get your filthy blood on the floor!" Josh ran away crying. She cleaned her hands by wiping them on her dress and sat down next to Lily.

" Rose, someone is going to notice the red stains on your dress." Lily gestured to Rose's white dress with some red spots on it.

" Honestly Lily, I know a spell to clean it right up!" Rose took out her wand.

" Of course you do."

" What was that, Lily?"

" Nothing Rose." Lily shrugged and with a simple flick of her wand, Rose had cleaned the stains off her dress. _Knock. Knock. _

" Just warning I am coming in." a girl wearing yellow skinny jeans, a bright pink top, a patchwork headband, and sneakers stepped into the compartment.

" Hiya, Margaret!" Lily sprang up and hugged her friend.

" Hello Lily!" Margaret's violet eyes sparkled with relief of finding her friend.

" You don't know how many wrong compartments I walked into trying to find you! I walked into this one compartment where a boy was surrounded by his friends because he had a bloody nose! I felt super bad!" She ran her fingers through her wavy, bleach blonde hair. Everyone in the compartment, except Margaret, shrunk back into their seats.

" Really? No w-way." Lily pushed out trying to sound suspicious, but realizing a baby could pick up on the suspicion she shrunk back even more.

" What I miss?" Margaret asked picking up something.

" Nothin. So, what house do you wanna be in?" James asked leaning forward quickly changing the subject.

" Okay… I want to be in Hufflepuff." Margaret answered her eyes shifting and darting around the room.

" Why?"

" Because. My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff fits in between both of those." She threw hands down in a karate chop way to show Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And the space in between meant Hufflepuff.

" I want to be in Gryffindor with Lily." Hugo poked his way into the conversation and smiled at Lily.

" I want to be in Gryffindor. Like my aunt, uncle, mum, dad, and my best friends dad." Lily nudged Margaret.

" What are you looking forward to, Lily?" Margaret asked her.

" I dunno." Lily played with her hair and closed her eyes. " I'm tired. I woke up at like, 5:00 this morning." Lily yawned and leaned onto Margaret's shoulder. Rose let Lily put her feet on her legs.

" After the sorting, you won't be able to lean your head on my shoulder. Literally." Margaret played with Lily's hair. _Screech! _Everyone in the compartment flew forward at the sudden stop of the train.

" Well, I didn't get to sleep long at all." Lily sighed as she looked at the carriages out her window.

" C'mon then." Margaret stood up and took Lily's hand. " Scared are you? I feel you shaking." Margaret smiled at Lily.

" I am. You can't tell me your not." Lily tried to smile but coming from the messed up look on Margaret's face she assumed it looked more like a sour face smile.

" I am. I won't try to deny it. But, I 'go with the flow' as muggles say. True, it will be sad, but everything happens for a reason, Lily. I'll miss you too. It's hard to be away from one of your best friends." Margaret squeezed Lily's hand and pulled her out the door


	3. Feelings & Confusions

**REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! ADD ME TO FAVORITES TO SEE MORE UPDATES! :)**

* * *

><p>" Well, I didn't get to sleep long at all." Lily sighed as she looked at the carriages out her window.<p>

" C'mon then." Margaret stood up and took Lily's hand. " Scared are you? I feel you shaking." Margaret smiled at Lily.

" I am. You can't tell me your not." Lily tried to smile but coming from the messed up look on Margaret's face she assumed it looked more like a sour face smile.

" I am. I won't try to deny it. But, I 'go with the flow' as muggles say. True, it will be sad, but everything happens for a reason, Lily. I'll miss you too. It's hard to be away from one of your best friends." Margaret squeezed Lily's hand and pulled her out the door. Lily bit her lip and tried to hide the tears. She let her ginger hair fall down in front of her, to hide the tears, should they fall. Lily laughed at the memories of her and Margaret telling one-another jokes about their hair colors. Margaret would always make jokes about gingers, and in turn Lily would make jokes about blondes. They never found the jokes offensive. Lily would miss this, because Lily knew that if she was put into Gryffindor, there wasn't any chance of them having classes together. That is unless they were both in the same house, Lily was in Hufflepuff, or Margaret was in Slytherin. Lily came back to reality when she ran into a door.

" Ah! Fu- Ah! Man this hurts! Jesus! Who puts a door here?" Lily kicked the door and started walking again towards the carriages.

" You know that door is supposed to be there." Lily whirled around to find Scorpious smiling at her and leaning coolly against a door. His blonde hair was slicked back, his green eyes flickered with an I-told-you-so look, and his clothes didn't have a single wrinkle. She hated him. Well, actually she didn't know. She _had _hated him, but now she was torn. He looked so hot standing there up against the door.

" Right. Well, I have to go. See ya later?" She asked leaving him there all alone. On her way through the train, she day dreamed. She dreamt that she and Scorpius were dating and no-one could ruin what they had.

" Lily! Lily!" Scorpius called

" Ya? What do you need?" Lily asked coldly

" I need to talk to you." Scorpius crinkled his nose at Lily's voice.

Lily snapped her eyes open realizing he was _actually _talking to her, and he was _actually_ in front of her. " Why?" Lily put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

" I need to ask you something." Scorpius rolled his eyes still leaning against the door.

" Uh-huh. What is _so _important that you need to ask me?" Lily had now started walking again toward the exit of the train while putting up her hair in a golden elastic.

" I was wondering if you and I… could… uhm… hang out sometime?" Scorpius ruffled his hair with his fingers.

" Ha! Okay, now that's the ONLY funny thing I've heard you say." Lily shook her head while smiling, but when she looked up her smile faded. Her eyes met his and she realized he was serious. " Oh. Scorpius, I don't know if that would happen. Really." Lily rubbed her arm and looked down at the floor. She felt really bad because of how awkward she made it.

" I get it." Scorpius looked around and started to walk away.

" No! Don't leave! I just want to get sorted first." Lily reached for his arm

" You don't get it, do you? I saw you with that second year, Josh Hufflepuff." Scorpius pulled out of Lily's grasp.

" That was nothing! Besides, he's a jerk! He tried to get close to me just because imma Potter! What scum!" Lily groaned realizing how much she messed things up.

" I'm sorry Lily. I have to uh… go." Scorpius ran away from her. Lily knew that if she didn't leave soon, she'd be at London again. She ran as fast as she could, with tears stinging her eyes as she ran. Faster and faster. Finally she tumbled out of the train just as the train pulled off.

" Here. Let me help you." Lily looked up and grasped Margaret's hand.

" What… Scorpius… train…you… DIRT!" Margaret sputtered and gestured to the dirt on Lily's body.

" Ya. I know. C'mon! We have to get to the sorting soon! I don't wanna be house less for the year!" Lily took of running towards the castle.

" She never learns. Never. I don't even know why I try." Margaret took off running. " LILY! LILY! WAIT UP! I KNOW HOW TO APPERATE!" she shouted

" What? Why wasn't this mentioned earlier? Huh?" Lily bent over trying to catch her breath. She felt her hair tickle the left side of her face in her pony tail.

" I dunno." Margaret grabbed Lily's hand and they soon were at the castle's great hall.

1


	4. Sorting

**SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT RIGHT NOW! :)! MY NEXT ONE WILL/SHOULD BE LONGER. YAY! SO, ENJOY AND I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! IT WOULD HELP TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT SO I COOULD INCLUDE IT IN MY STORY!**

* * *

><p>" Ick!" Lily sputtered as she grabbed her stomach in attempt to hold in the vomit from apperating. Lily stood up slowly, and looked around to find the first years gathered at the great hall doors. " C'mon!" Lily grabbed Margaret's hand and pulled her to join the crowd of first years.<p>

" Okay! Hold on! I'm coming! Jeez Lily!" Margaret laughed as she ran next to Lily. " Lily!" Margaret reached out for her friends hand but couldn't catch her. But oddly enough someone else did…

" Be more careful, Lily." Scorpius pushed her back up from his arms and turned around.

" Are you okay? You feel pretty fast there." Margaret dusted Lily off and turned to face the doors again.

" Fine." Lily said looking down. _Creek! _The doors opened slowly, and everyone turned to look at the first years. Lily looked around and caught Josh's eye. He mouthed, _I'm sorry, you misunderstood me! Lily. _She looked away and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

" Smile, will you?" Margaret nudged Lily and looked at her face. Suddenly, the line came to an abrupt stop at the front of the room.

" Now the first years will step up to be sorted!" McGonagall announced as she picked up a scroll and called out names. First was Merry Chang, Cho's daughter. Second was Brad Finnigan, Seamus's son. And third was Hugo Weasley.

" Hmm… strong, both parents in Gryffindor… all other relatives on Dad's side were in Gryffindor… EASY! Gryffindor!" Hugo smiled and hoped down and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Rose and James saved him a seat.

" Margaret Longbottom!" McGonagall called out as Margaret stepped up to the chair.

" Oh. Tricky one here… Mother in Ravenclaw, but Father in Gryffindor… I sense a want to be in between… Hufflepuff!" Margaret almost cried then and there! The hat knew and made her wish come true! She walked towards the Hufflepuff table that was screaming and patting her on the back. Lily groaned when she saw who Margaret had sat down next to. Josh Hufflepuff.

" Lily Potter." McGonagall announced her name and the hall fell silent. Lily could hear her steps and felt all eyes on her.

" Both parents in Gryffindor… but her father was hard to decide. Young girl, you fit in any house… but I sense a want to be in…" seconds passed. One, two, three, four… " Gryffindor!" Lily froze. Paralyzed by what she heard. She wanted to run in circles, scream, shout, yell, jump, party, and dance right there. But… she couldn't. She smiled and ran to her house, and sat next to James, Rose, and Hugo. She looked around wildly and felt the smile slip off her face when she saw Albus sitting there sadly smiling at her. At the Slytherin table. She was brought back to reality when she heard clapping from her table. She looked to find her other friend, Merry Thomas, skipping over to her.

" Were in the same house!" Merry squeeled.

" Yup." Lily nodded.

" Lastly we have Scorpius Malfoy." McGonagall shut her scroll and tucked in her pocket.

" Slytherin!" The hat barely touched his head when he made this announcement. After the sorting the feast started.

" Hey! My nieces and nephews!" a ghost popped up right in front of the four children.

" Hi Uncle Fred!" Lily waved to her dead uncle who now was the Gryffindor ghost along with Nearly Headless Nick.

" Well I am going to go annoy some kids!" Fred blew through the table down to three kids that looked like seventh years and scared them so they threw their food up in the air and screamed.

" Why him? What was McGonagall thinking making him co-Gryffindor ghost?" Rose shook her head while laughing.

" I have no clue, Rosie." Hugo scooped some pudding onto his plate.

" Hungry Lily?" Rose scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down at Lily's empty plate.

" Nah. I have other stuff to worry about." Lily sighed and looked at Scorpius who was sitting next to Albus. Rose followed Lily's gaze and smiled.

" Move over." Rose commanded James and Hugo. James opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and remembered the train ride.

" Let me introduce you to my friends." James stood up with Hugo and lead him down to five other third years.

" What did Scorpius do to you, Lil?" Rose hugged her cousins who was silently crying.

" He and I were the last ones on the train and I ran into a door and he said, 'The door is supposed to be there.' I said, ' I know.' Then he we talked a little and he asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime and I laughed and he looked hurt. I tried to say sorry but he was too hurt and he left. I ran after him and fell out the train. When I looked around, he wasn't there. Margaret apperated us to Hogwarts and I ran and fell into Scorpius's arms. He pushed me up and told me to be more careful. He was still hurt and now he's sitting next to my brother talking to him like they are now best friends! I have two boys that like me! Josh and Scorpius! But, I only like one. Scorpius. But I really hurt him. I wish I had said yes! Do you know how much I am hurting? A lot! That is how much! I feel terrible! What should I do? All I know is that I DON'T want you to punch him Rose!" Lily breathed heavily while crying.

" Oh. Wow. Okay… I wouldn't punch him if you care about him. Get him alone and talk to him, Lily. C'mon we have to go. You can choose a bed next to mine. My friend will move for you." Rose gave Lily a sweet smile and stood up and walked to join all the other Gryffindors.

1


	5. First Night

" Now, follow me. Okay, first years watch me closely, walk up this stair case, turn right, go up this stair case, and you're here!" the prefect turned towards a fat lady in a painting and said the words, " Fortuna Major." At this, the painting swung open to reveal a small walkway, which lead into a big room. " This is the common room. Here you can talk, play games, chat with your boyfriend or girlfriend…" he shot an attractive looking seventh year girl a look and continued, " do your homework, sit by the fire, take a nap, study, practice wand waving, and do anything else except vandalize property!" the prefect scanned the crowd looking for someone who might deface the property.

" I like this house!" Lily smiled to Rose.

" I knew you would. I bet this cheers you up!" Rose smiled down at Lily and hugged her.

" Now, I bet the first years want to know where they will be sleeping." He smiled at the eager kids. " Boys dormitories up stairs to the left, and girls same but to the right. You will find your luggage is already up there." It was only a second before everyone ran up the stairs to their rooms to grab a bed. Rose and lily pushed ahead of the crowd and managed to get into the room before anyone else did. Rose ran to the door and locked it but also blocked it with her body.

" Oh, wow!" Lily spun in a circle and looked at the room.

" Okay! Were the first up here and you need to choose a bed. Fast." Rose stood against the door she locked.

" I want that one!" Lily pointed to a bed with old, faded red curtains and a 'G' carved in one of the bedposts. Lily ran over to the bed and smiled. She looked at the 'G' and looked around the entire poll and smiled. Around the poll was a name. Ginny Weasley. Lily knew this was her mom's bed for sure now. She looked out the window that was right by her bed and she smiled again. She knew that under her, Margaret was looking out at the same view through her Hufflepuff dorm window. _Bam! _The dorm door feel down and six other girls walked in and started running around fighting over who gets what bed.

" Um… hi little first year!" Lily looked to her left to find a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a very big and nice smile staring her.

" Hi!" Lily waved and walked over to her suitcase and dragged it over to her bed.

" Sorry to, um, burst your bubble, but that's my bed." The girl motioned for Lily to get off her bed.

" No. New year, new bed. For everyone." Lily jumped on top of her bed and put her hands on her hips. Now everyone was watching the blonde girl. Lily guessed she was one of the 'popular' people of her year.

" Noo. New year, new bed… for everyone, but me." She pointed to herself with her French manicured index finger.

" I didn't happen to catch your name?" Lily squinted at her.

" Oh me? My name is Violet! Violet Baker. My mum is Hermilda Vain. She went here, too. And yours is?" Violet flipped her long blonde hair back.

" I'm Lily Potter. And I believe I have a right to sleep here." Lily smiled and finished un-packing quickly to make it clear she wasn't moving.

" Cute. Well since it is your first year, and you're a Potter, you can sleep there." Violet flipped her hair and walked away.

" That took will power. Nice!" a girl sitting on a bed next to her smiled.

" Thanks." Lily looked at her. The girl wore a gray-blue beanie, denim skinny jeans, a blue fitted tee, and blue Vans.

" Welcome. She's my older sister. What a joy, right?" the girl smiled and her honey colored fell back and her bright blue eyes sparkled. " My name is Carter. My parents planned on a boy." She smiled shyly.

" Oh. I guess that sucks." Lily sat up and faced Carter.

" Ya. Sometimes. My parents feel bad because they named me Carter, so I get whatever I want." Carter bent over and pulled out an Element skateboard with neon pink wheels and neon pink grip tape.

" I should probably un-pack too. Well, I mean clean up what I threw into my bed side table." Lily smiled as she walked over to the right side of the her bed and opened the top drawer of her side table and took out all of her shirts and re-folded them. After she had gone through all her drawers and organized everything, she sat down on the window ledge and looked at the black sky. She opened her window a little and smiled at the air. She went back to her bed and looked around at the other girls. Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Lily, and Carter.

" What are you doing up?" Carter looked at Lily through a dim candle.

" I told my friend Margaret I'd meet up with her at a secret room." Lily whispered while pulling on her Ugg sneakers.

" Cool. Can I come?" Carter looked eagerly at Lily.

" Sure." Lily stood up and waited for Carter to finish putting on her Osiris shoes. " Cool shoes." Lily nodded at Carter's purple and black shoes.

" Thanks." Carter jumped up and followed Lily out into the stair well. The two girls shivered because of the stone holding in all of the cold air.

" Shh." Lily looked at Carter who had just tripped over her own shoes.

" Uh-huh." Carter nodded and pulled out woven mittens from her pocket.

" I hear someone!" Lily jumped and ran behind the couch and Carter hit the floor near the fire.

" Annoying first years! God, I wish I wasn't a prefect sometimes!" the prefect cursed under his breath. Carter came out of hiding first when she heard him go up the stairs.

" You know, he isn't a very happy person. I bet tha-" Lily was cut off by Carter running a head of her.

" Let's go!" Carter ran out of her hiding spot and out the porthole. She heard Lily running behind her.

" Now you get to follow me!" Lily smiled and skipped a head of Carter. Below them they heard a door open then close. Carter raced to see over the banister of the stairs and saw it was only a Hufflepuff girl wearing very bright clothing.

" Ow!" Carter felt a rock or something hit her. " Lily! Honestly? A rock?" Carter picked up the small pebble that had nailed her in the head.

" You weren't following me!" Lily started running down and into a hallway, which was on solid ground. Carter caught up to her in a split second and followed her from then on like a lost puppy. Finally after ten minutes of walking, the arrived at a plain wall when suddenly two massive doors appeared.

" The room of requirement. Wow." Carter smiled and walked in. The usual mirrored walls still stood there, but this time there was a fire going in the fireplace, and comfy couches everywhere. It looked just like a teen lounge. But better.

" Lily?" Carter couldn't believe it. It was the Hufflepuff girl that was wearing all the colorful clothes. She came around the corner shyly and looked like she wanted to run.

" OMG! Margaret! You're here!" Lily ran and hugged her friend then gathered herself and began speaking again. " Margaret, this is Carter. Carter this is my best friend forever, Margaret."

" Hola." Carter said leaning up against a wall and she waved.

" Hi. Lils, how do you know her?" Margaret waved shyly at Carter.

" Oh. She's in my house. Infact her bed is right next to mine." Lily wrapped her arm around Carter's shoulders.

" Huh. Hey, do you have an older sister?" Margaret rubbed her forehead while looking at Carter.

" Uh… yeah." Carter nodded and bit her lower lip. " Her name's Violet. She is nothing like a Violet though. She's cold, mean, harsh, seducing, and sweetish."

" Did you just say she's Swedish?" Margaret looked taken aback and confused.

" What? No! I said she is sweetish. You know… okay, let me spell it out for you: S-W-E-E-T-I-S-H." Carter smiled at her failed attempt at trying to explain things.

" Okay. I get it. But now I'm confused again! Why is your name Carter? And who are your parents? Please explain." Carter smiled at the rush in Margaret's voice.

"Okay. Allow me… my name's Carter because my parents were expecting a boy. Weird right? And my parents are Hermilda Vain and Thomas Baker. My dad is a muggle and my mum is a wizard and she went here too." Carter played with her beanie as she spoke.

" Okay. Anything you want to know about me?" Margaret decided to be fair and let Carter ask he questions too.

" Oh yes! Okay here are some questions… Who are your parents? What world do you live in? Why do you wear such colorful clothes?" Carter asked and gestured towards Margaret's pants for the last one.

" Okay. Answer to question one, my parents are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood; answer to question two, I live on Earth like you, and I live in the wizard world; answer to question three, I wear the clothes I wear because of my personality. I'm different from other people and I accept that." Margaret breathed a sigh of relief after answering.

" Okay, so now that we all know each other, I suggest that we head back to our dormitories." Lily looked out the window at the rising sun.

" Of course. Okay, Lily when you get a free period today come into the Hufflepuff dormitories. Bring Carter, too." Margaret hugged Lily and went to Carter. " Unless you have better plans or things to do?" Margaret then hugged Carter and ran out of the doors. When the doors opened Lily and Carter could smell the bacon and pancakes that the cooks were making.

" C'mon!" Carter pulled Lily's arm and ran away from the room of requirement. Carter stopped when they reached the Prefect's lavatory. "Okay, Margaret is like, super-duper nice!" Carter jumped in the air and clapped her hands together and smiled.

" Yeah. I know." Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom mirror. " I have been friends with her since, like, age zero." Lily made a zero with her hand.

" Oh. Okay then. I really think that it's important that we head back up to the dorms." Carter edged towards the door.

" I agree. Let's split." Lily nodded making her ginger hair fall into her face again.

" Leave? Why Would you want to leave?" a squeaky voice spoke from behind the second stall door.

" Uh-oh." Lily sighed as she looked down at the ground.

" Uh-oh? Uh-oh what?" Carter shook Lily.

" Um… nothing?" Lily's voice went super squeaky.

" Sure. What or who is it?" Carter asked taking Lily by the shoulders and pressing her against a wall.

" I might've disturbed a ghost." Lily shrunk down to the floor and out of Carter's grip.

" Oh. Ghosts are calm. Why would you be worried about this one." Carter gestured to the stall.

" She has… um… issues, you might say." Lily smiled weakly.

" No I do not!" Lily felt something hit her head and whirled around to find the ghost floating above her stall.

" Myrtle, my friend doesn't know you. I was explaining to her what I heard from my dad, who heard it form _you_." Lily exaggerated on the 'ou' in you.

" Who's your dad?" Myrtle snapped at Lily making Carter hid just on the outside of the door.

" Harry Potter, and my mum is Ginny Weasley." Lily told Myrtle as she ran away from her and out to Carter.

" Won't she follow us?" Carter blinked at Lily.

" Nope. She died in the bathroom, that's where she stays." Lily breathed a sigh of relief suddenly remembering that information.

" It is Almost wakeup time! Hurry!" Lily and Carter looked at each other and began to run back to their dorms when they heard McGonagall's voice.

" Fortuna Major!" Carter and Lily wheezed at the same time to the Fat Lady.

" Tired things, you two are. It looks as if you can't even make it up the stairs! Let me help." She turned around and looked at them.

" What?" Carter asked bent over still trying to catch her breath.

" I dunno. Just let the lady work." Lily was bent over too.

" Go on in." she swung open to reveal their dorms.

" Wha- huh?" Lily asked confused.

" You see the room to right? I'm not delusional or anything. Right?" Carter leaned close to Lily.

" Yea. I see it." Lily walked a head of Carter and in the dorms.

" Thanks. A. Lot." Carter waved weakly at the Fat Lady and followed Lily in the dorms.

" Happiness is a nice and caring magical painting who helps you." Carter quoted a Charlie Brown comic.

" Great." Lily sighed as she pulled on her red and white pajamas.

" Yep." Carter pulled on her San Francisco Giants black and white sweats and her purple shirt that says, " I'm not a fighter. But I'll fight for what I love."

" Night." Lily whispered as she slid into her bed and pulled the red quilt around her.

" You mean morning." Carter yawned and slid into her bed and pulled her red covers tight around her.

About half an hour later, Lily woke up to a loud knock on the door.

" Morning! Girls wake up!" Lily sat up and hit her head against one of the bed posts.

" Okay Professor Longbottom." Lily rubbed her head and responded.

" Huh?" Lily heard a bunch of other girls wake up confused and feeling lost.

" It's time for our first day." Carter smiled devil like at Lily. Lily's face went slack. It showed nothing. No emotion. " Ha. Relax I'm only joking." Carter pulled off her shirt and pants to reveal paint splatter skinny jeans, an Element black top that sunk down low, and a white spaghetti strap undershirt.

" Ya." Lily smiled nervously. " Ya."


End file.
